Camp of 4 Schools
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: Hasouken Academy, Seika High, Ouran High and Sasumi High! All in the same camp. Can there be new pairings? Heatbreaks? Drama? Comedy? Action? Find out! Crossover Of Special A, OHSHC and Maid-sama. Rated K in case of Kyouya's creepiness, Usui's pervertness and some scenes..


**The Camp of 4 Schools**

**Lex: Hello guys, so this is the introduction of the 'Camp of 4 Schools'. So yeah, 3 of my favorite animes mixed together and one OC school. Here's the into~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Once in an association meeting of principals in the near areas,

There was a tradition…

Every year, 4 schools shall be chosen and be forced to make a camp of 8 chosen students..

The Principals of 4 school will be in charge of the challenges, recommendation and safety.

But the 8 students of the 4 schools will be divided for 1 student of that school per mini-house.

So it would look like, 1 Student from School 1, 2, 3 and 4 per Mini-house (making it 4 per mini-house and 8 mini-houses per camp)

So, the Seika High, Ouran Highschool, Hasouken Academy and Sasumi High were the ones left who aren't chosen.

"You can't escape this grasp anymore, kids.." The 'boss' principal smirked.

"Fine, fine… We'll do it.." The principal of Seika High sighed.

"Us too… We wouldn't have a penalty.." Ouran Highschool and Hasouken Academy stated together.

The 'boss' principal now looked at the Sasumi High's principal, "W-wait… You're not Mr. Sasumi!"

"Of course I ain't, isn't it obvious? I am his 14-year-old kid, Sasumi Lollipop.."

The other principals tried hard not to laugh at the little girl's name.

"What are you doing here, 'Sasumi Lollipop?'" The 'boss' principal asked.

"I am substituting dad for a while, since he's in the other country.. He is doing a project for our school!" Sasumi Lollipop proudly stated, "So, I am going to help for the preparations of the camp. And beware!"

"So, Sasumi High, Ouran High, Seika High and Hasouken Academy is in?"

"Yes.." The four principals sighed.

**Seika Highschool~**

"Misaaaaakiiii~" A pink-haired girl named Hanazono Sakura shouted at her friend, Ayuzawa Misaki and Shizouko Kaga.

"What now?" Misaki sighed as well as Shizouko.

"I found this form about a camp! And I really, really, REALLY wanna go!" Sakura whined.

"Then go.." Shizouko flatly stated.

"But I want you two to go with me~" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Misaki sighed, "But I have president duties and-"

"Op-op-op, Representing the school in a camp is a big Yes-yes for the president~"

Misaki sighed heavily, knowing that her friend was right..

"A-Alright… I'll join too.." Shizouko said, feeling left out of the fun.

The three girls listed their names in the paper and left.

After a while, Usui and Hinata came across the paper.

"Hey, what's this? Misaki is joining the camp that you told me is lame." Hinata smirked at Usui.

Usui just glared at Hinata, quickly listed his name and left Hinata standing there.

"Hey!" Hinata frowned and listed his name and followed Usui.

And after that….

"Kanou…. I-I don't need help with this documents!" Yukimura sighed as he was empty-handed and Kanou got all the pile of documents.

"It's fine.." Kanou plainly said.

"Hey, what's this camp? Wow…. I think I wanna join, so I can escape the stress for a while.." Yukimura thought out loud and signed his name and went straight to the Student Council Room.

Kanou automatically put down the documents, listed his name and followed Yukimura with the pile of documents on his hands.

Hours passed….

One of the Moron Trio, Ryuunosuke Kurosaki, went pass the list and stared at it.

"Wow, a camp… Oooh~ Misaki is joining.." He blushed, "I think the others will not mind if… I put my name…. And I got the last slot… Lucky me~"

He signed without reading the whole letter and left, skipping cheerfully.

And that's the contestants of Seika High~

**In Hasouken Academy~**

The Special A was sipping their tea in their greenhouse, peacefully.

"Looks like I won in our test again, Hikari~" Kei smirked.

"I know, I know… But I shall try and try until we tire out and you'll be defeated!" Hikari determinedly said.

"Guys.." Ms. Karino, the director of the school, entered the Special A, "We have news.."

"Mom, what're you doing here?"

"I said, we have news… Special A was chosen to represent the school for the Survival Camp.."

"Wow, when?" Megumi wrote.

"Next month, February 1 until May 1.."

"So, we need to camp for 2 months? Cool!" Tadashi smiled.

"But, we need another representative, since we can't just join with 7 pupils… I checked the waiting list for the Special A… And I found this girl's name…"

"Who is she?" Kei asked, interested of the topic.

"Janella Haruki, a student running for S.A. dozens of times for her ill mother.."

"So, what will we do in the camp?" Hikari asked.

"A lot of competitions with other schools…" Ms. Karino smiled.

"Then, let's join!" Hikari smiled.

"B-but… How about Sakura?" Jun sighed.

"And Yahiro!" Megumi wrote on her notebook.

"Guys, I really need your participation… This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and you seven are very lucky to have been in S.A in this year… The Camp only happens annually!"

The seven S.A students stared at each other and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll write it in the contestants.."

**Now, in the Ouran Highschool~**

"Tamaki, stop doing this!" Haruhi shouted as the twins were holding each of her arm and they were following their boss, Suou Tamaki.

"But Haruhi, you really need to see this!" Tamaki used his 'puppy eyes' at Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, you do know you don't need to use the twins to pull me to you.." Haruhi angrily said.

"Well,,,," Tamaki thought, "Uh, ok… Here we are!"

Tamaki quickly shoves Haruhi to the paper on the bulletin board,

_Ouran Host Club is chosen to represent the school to a Survival Camp with 3 other schools due to 1789 votes (and mostly are from girls)._

"Let me guess your technique, boss…" Kaoru sighed, "You bribed them?"

"What?! N-no! No, no, no, no! NO!" Tamaki waved his hands in front of him, "Well, maybe a lil' bit…"

The twins sighed, "Oh boss… You joined without even informing us, what would 'Mommy' do if he found out that you joined without asking him?"

Tamaki smiled brightly, "Who cares? We'll camp!"

The three arguing guys didn't notice Haruhi slowly falling down, not accepting the fact that they'll be gone for 2 months,

"What about Dad? What about the house? What about my studies? What about my-"

The twins noticed Haruhi and knelt to her, "Don't worry, I know Kyouya will deny all of this.."

**Later… In the Host Club..**

"What? You joined without informing us?" Kyouya frowned, "How many times have I told not to use the Host Club as your own lab rat."

"Yah boss!" The twins said in unison and in a straight face.

"B-but,,, It can make us more popular… And maybe it can… Increase our funds?" Tamaki brainstormed.

Kyouy thought for a second, "Well, he does have a point."

"Traitor!" Kaoru shouted.

"I thought you hated the plan!" Hikaru shouted.

"But he does have a good explanation and he's speaking in my language.. Any problem with that guys?" Kyouya smiled evilly.

"N-nO!" Kaoru laughed nervously.

"We couldn't agree better!" Hikaru smiled and turned to Haruhi, "Heeeelp uss!"

"Well, this happen for a short notice.. And I have my dad to take care of and my home of course.."

"We'll hire a maid for you," Tamaki thought, "And she can take care of your dad."

"No way! I can't do this, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi shouted, "We'll be gone for 2 months and I can't stand a maid in our house!"

"Fine… If you disagree… I guess we can't push through this.. " Kyouya sighed.

**Later…. In Haruhi's home..**

"How's school?" Ranka asked Haruhi.

"I just can't stand the Host Club today! Tamaki forced me to join a Survival Camp.."

"Then?"

"I disagree, since I can't just leave you alone here…." Haruhi sighed, "And Kyouya told me that he'll stop the Host Club joining the camp, since they can't just leave me alone.."

Ranka stood up and pats Haruhi shoulder, "You should join, Haruhi.."

"But how about you-"

"Don't worry about me, I am an adult. What can possibly go wrong? **((A/N: Maybe everything?))**" Ranka smiled.

"Ugh.. Ok, fine…." Haruhi sighed, "I'll call Kyouya.."

"Here, use my phone~" Ranka gave Haruhi his phone.

Haruhi called Kyouya and told him that she's allowed..

**And last but not the least…. Sasumi High~**

"Akio! What are we going to do! This customer wants coffee but we are all out!" A brunette, named Ueno Yumokiro, shouted.

"Ayame! Grind some coffee! Azuma, heat some water! I'll keep the girl waiting!" A black-haired guy, named Katsumi Akio, commanded.

"Aye~" Tenari Ayame and Azuma, the red-violet haired twins, smiled and did their jobs.

Akio walked to the girl and sat beside her.

"I am terribly sorry for the delay of your coffee.. I am here to entertain you while you wait for your coffee."

"No need, as you can see," The girl flipped her pink hair, "I am Sasumi Lollipop, the principal's daughter."

Akio blushed and staggered back, "I-I am sorry for the disrespectful words!"

"No need to say sorry. I am not a formal guy like my dad. So I have news for ya'll!" Lollipop shouted.

"What's going on in here?" A light-blue haired girl, Akirishi Yukiko frowned, being followed by a brown-haired guy named Jom Yoma..

"Er… She's the principal's daughter and she has news for us…" Akio sweatdropped.

A red-haired guy, named Kobu Eno, looked out from the dishwashing area, "What news?"

"You are chosen for representing the school in A SURVIVAL CAMP!" Sasumi Lollipop shouted.

"What?!" Ayame, Azuma and Yumokiro shouted as they served Lollipop's coffee.

"I chose you because I know this club is independent… I heard your story Akio. Sakura Blossoms is from the favorite thing your mom liked and you made it for the memorial of your mom. And she thought you how to serve people kindly and courteously.." Lollipop smirked, acting like a know-it-all.

Akio looked down, while Yumokiro walked to Akio, "I didn't know…"

"So moving on, would you join?"

"Well, we would love too~ How many days do we camp?"

"2 months~"

"What?! How can we survive that long?"

"Don't worry, we're working with other rich schools and they promised the recommendations would be worth 2 months~"

"Ok.. Fine.." Akio frowned.

"Thanks~"

**Lex: Thanks for reading the prologue, I hope you get the story… And I am working on a story on Sasumi High, so you would understand more about the characters~ So this is it for now, I hope you R&R more… And if you want to join, I am actually finding hosts for the camp.**

**I need 1 girl and 1 boy for the Assistant Host :D**

**Thanks~**


End file.
